operación cero
by nikostormrage 123
Summary: es un comienzo de como los agentes puppy y katswell ascendieron en la escala de agentes , como conocieron al agente john lince y descubren lo que casi nadie puede ver , ahora los tres tienen que trabajar juntos para detener una de las organizaciones terroristas mas peligrosas del mundo , un pequeño adelanto de " el proyecto puppy " , los agentes descubren lo que los demás no ven ..
1. un comienzo

**un comienzo **

una noche de verano común y corriente se ve a un auto siendo manejado por dos agentes que trabajan para conservar la paz en las calles ,uno de ellos el agente puppy era el que manejaba ,mientras que su compañera la agente katswell escribía varias cosas en un cuaderno , ella noto que su compañero estaba estresado ya que tuvieron mucho trabajo , ella se veía llena de ojeras y el se notaba muy cansado , entonces decidió romper el hielo

kitty : oye dudley , estas muy callado ¿ que te sucede ?

dudley : estoy cansado , cansado de hacer siempre la misma rutina todos los días

kitty : se un poco mas especifico

dudley : estos villanos de pacotillas ,siempre dicen que amenazan la seguridad de petropolis ,pero siempre termina en fracaso , quiero una verdadera misión ,a eso voy

kitty : bueno super agente secreto , que se supone que quieres

dudley : una misión emocionante

kitty: sigue soñando ,sigue soñando

cuando terminaron de hablar ,dudley vio que en el techo del laboratorio de investigación genética ,el frena el auto y toma su laser ,cuando bajan se ve al intruso entrar por el techo con una ametralladora en sus manos yendo de espaldas contra dos sujetos que estaban robando notas de un escritorio y varias muestras .pero sin que ellos se dieron cuenta de que un agente con traje de combate completo y un gran armamento estaba detrás de ellos

john : quietos , en nombre de la tropa de plata de fuerza y furor quedan arrestados

marcos : vaya , si es el agente john lince

din : parece compañero que el nos atrapo

john : tiren las armas y pongan las manos en la cabeza

cuando los murrietas se ponen de rodillas , el agente lince se acerca apuntando con su ametralladora , en ese momento entran los agentes puppy y katswell , ellos ven al agente john lince apuntando a los murrietas

dudley : alto , baja el arma y suelta a los rehenes

din : ¿rehenes ?...oh si agentes auxilio

marcos : oh si este hombre esta totalmente desquiciado

john : no se metan esto es...

kitty : baja el arma

cuando john le esta a punto de disparar , dudlet le dispara , john se pone a cubierto y los murrietas se esconden detrás de los agentes , ellos tenían varias muestras de una sustancia que habían robado juntos con varios archivos

john : estúpidos ...

dudley : cierra la boca , ahora baja el arma

cuando los murrietas estaba detrás de la agente katswell , mientras dudley peleaba a mano limpia con el agente lince , los murrietas asientan con la cabeza y le patena las espaldas a kitty , ella cae sobre dudley , cuando el agente lince toma su ametralladora , los murrietas dejaron caer una bomba de tri-pie , cuando la bomba cayo se activo dejando un solo minuto para que el agente lince , este con su cuchillo abre la tapa , dudley tomo su láser y le apunta a corta distancia en la cien derecha del agente lince

dudley : bien , ¿ que hiciste ahora ?

john : los malditos que ustedes ayudaron dejaron caer una bomba de tipo alfa C-4

kitty : ¿ una bomba casera ?

john : quizás , pero necesito silencio

mientras kitty se mordía las uñas de los nervios , dudley se frotaba las manos , cuando el agente lince vio los tres cables , el rojo , el azul y el verde , el agente lince corta el cable rojo y la bomba de diez segundo pasa a cero , el agente lince se descarga su aliento y se sienta en el suelo , hasta que dudley le apunta con su láser

dudley : bien , ahora ¿donde quieres el impacto ?

kitty : dudley , baja el arma , si este hombre fuera malo , nos hubiera dejado morir

dudley : de acuerdo ¿quien demonios eres ?

john : ¿con quien demonios crees que estas hablando ?

kitty : lo sieto , somos los agentes pupppy y katswell de la turbo unidad de fuerza y furor

dudley : ¿quien demonios eres tu ?

john : soy el capitán john lince de las fuerzas de plata de fuerza y furor

dudley : ¿ fuerzas de plata ? ¿ no sabia que eso existía

john : ahora lo sabes

kitty : yo pido disculpas en nombre de T.U.F.F.

dudley : no hables por mi

john : bien , ahora devén llevarme a su central , pero antes necesito un trago

dudley : si te interesa conozco un excelente bar a donde podemos beber una cerveza

kitty : oye nunca me llevaste a ese bar del que hablas

dudley : no te gustaría , no... es muy bueno que digamos

kitty : se escucha que es muy bueno

dudley : no...no , estaba exagerando

john : bien iremos por un trago y luego a trabajar

kitty : si , pero primeo quítate el pasa-montañas , quiero ver su cara

john : creeme , no querras verla

kitty : no te creas , e visto muchas cosas en mi vida

el agente john lince se saca primero el casco y luego el pasa-montaña , el deja ver su cara y kitty ve la cara de aquel agente y queda muda

john : algo le pasa a tu amiga

dudley : a si , eso le pasa cuando ve a alguien que le gusta

john : ok , me siento alagado , pero créeme no funcionaria lo nuestro

bar de Max 23:00 Hs ...

dudley , kitty y john estaban sentados en la barra , cuando el tabernero le da sus bebidas , dudley esperaba su trago junto con el agente lince

max : bien , cerveza para dudley , ginebra para kitty y un tequila para el nuevo miembro de la familia

dudley : gracias max , ten quédate con el cambio

max : pero solo era 15 dolares y me diste uno de 50 , pero ya que insistes

dudley : bien agente lince ¿ que demonios sucedió con esos tipos ?

john : son los hermanos murrietas , son espías soviéticos que trabajan bajo el mando de la agencia llamada U.S.S. que significa Unión Soviética Secreta

dudley : la unión soviética se desintegro en 1991 con la caída del comunismo

john : eso es lo que querían que creyera

kitty : ¿ que fue lo que robaron ?

john : no lo se , si no hubieran interferido lo sabría

dudley : bien lo averiguaremos

_cuartel de T.U.F.F. 23:39 Hs ..._

los agentes puppy , katswell lince llegan a los cuarteles de T.U.F.F. ellos tres son recibidos por el jefe, cuando este vio la insignia del agente lince sabe que se aproximan grandes problemas

jefe : agentes puppy y katswell , ¿quien es el ?

john : soy el capitán john lince , código 334684-J de la latino unidad de fuerza y furor

jefe : herber dumbroski código 5559741-H , asignado al puesto de jefe de T.U.F.F.

john : voy a requerir que sus agentes corrijan el error que cometieron

dudley : ¿ que error ?

john : POR SU CULPA LOS MURRIETAS SE ESCAPARON CON VARIAS MUESTRAS DE ...SOLO DIOS SABEN QUE SE LLEVARON

dudley : esta bien , los agentes de campo dudley puppy y kitty katswell ayudaran a las fuerzas de plata

john : los agentes no me ayudaran

dudley y kitty : ¿ a que te refieres ?

john : a partir de ahora ustedes pertenecen a los miembros de élite

dudley y kitty : ¿ que ? (sorprendidos )

john : así es ustedes son la máxima autoridad de los agentes de T.U.F.F.

los agentes puppy y katswell estaban sorprendidos por el ascenso que les dio un agente de plata que recién conocían , ellos solo tomaron un trago con el y los ascendió , lo que no sabían es que los peligros se les amontonarían para estos nuevos agentes de élite

continuara...


	2. la preparación

**la preparación **

los agentes puppy y katswell estaban sorprendidos que de una noche con un nuevo amigo , ellos estarían al frente de una misión nacional de los Estados Unidos de norte américa , los agentes se pusieron firmes y se pusieron serios , keswick llego con los archivos de mision , el agente john lince se los entrego , los archivos decian los siguientes nombre

**din murrieta**

**edad** : 34 años

**clase** : espía de la .U.S.S.

**especialidad** : cazador y especialista en bió-genética

**color de pelo** : negro

**color de ojos** : marrones

**afiliación anterior** : laboratorios de bió-genetica " zeus "

**rango** : sargento

**equipamiento** : militar

**arma de largo** : M-82

**Peso** :14 kg

**Longitud** :1.219 mm ,1.448 mm

**Longitud del cañón** :500 mm

* * *

**Munición** : 12,7 x 99 OTAN

**Calibre** : 12,7 mm

**Sistema de disparo** : Recarga accionada por retroceso

**Alcance efectivo** :2.500 m

**Cargador** : extraíble recto, de 10 balas

* * *

**Velocidad** : máxima853 m/s

**armas de alcance medio** : escopeta de asalto AA-12

**Peso** : 7,30 kg (con tambor de 32 cartuchos)

**Longitud** :991 mm

**Longitud del cañón**: 457 mm

* * *

**Munición** :Cartucho del 12Calibre12 (18,53 mm)

**Sistema de disparo** : Recarga accionada por gas

**Cadencia de tiro** : 300 cartuchos por minuto

**Cargador** : extraíble recto, de 8 cartuchos ,tambor de 20 cartuchos, tambor de 32 cartuchos

**armas de corto alcance : **mac- 10

**Peso** : 2,84 kg

**Longitud** :269 mm

**Longitud del cañón** : 146 mm

**Munición** :45 ACP ,9 x 19 Parabellum , Calibre11,43 mm

**Sistema de disparo** :Blowback

**Cadencia de tiro** :1.145 disparos/minuto

**Alcance efectivo** : 50 m

**Cargador** : extraible recto, de 30 (.45 ACP) o 32 (9 x 19 Parabellum) balas

* * *

**Velocidad máxima** : 366 m/s (9 x 19 Parabellum)  
280 m/s (.45 ACP)

dudley : wow este tipo si no fuera malo , seria un admirador mio

kitty : si , pues lee el de marcos murrieta

**nombre** : marcos murrieta

**edad** : 35 años

**clase** : espía pro

**color de ojo**s : azules

**color de pelo** : negro

**afiliación** : U.S.S.

**afiliación anterior** : L.U.F.F. (latino unidad de fuerza y furor )

**equipamiento** : boina negra

**largo alcance** : M 101

**Munición**: .50 BMG (12,7 x 99 OTAN)

**Calibre**: 12,7 mm

**Longitud**: 1.448 mm

**Longitud del cañó**n: 737 mm

**Peso** : 12,9 kg (28,5 lb)

**Capacidad del cargador**: 12 balasPeso del cargador

** Alcance máximo**: 6.812 m (7450 yd)

**Alcance máximo efectivo**: 1.830 m (2000 yd)22

**corto alcance** : _**Browning Automatic 5**_

**longitud del cañón** : 80 cm

* * *

**Calibre** :12

**Sistema de disparo** : Escopeta semiautomática

**Cargador** : fijo, tubular, 4 cartuchos

**arma de corto alcance** : revolver 38

**Peso** :1,24 kg

**Longitud** :280 mm

* * *

**Munición** : 38 ACP

**Calibre** :9 mm 11,55 mm

**Sistema de disparo** : Recarga accionada por retroceso

**Cargador** : tambor de cartuchos

* * *

**Velocidad máxima** :190 m/s

**arma blanca** : cuchillo M-02

**largo :** 15 cm

cuando los agentes terminaron de leer todos los documentos , dudley dejo el documento de marcos sobre la mesa

dudley : ¿ era compañero tuyo verdad ?

john : y mi mejor amigo , pero cuando traiciono a su país , mi misión fue clara

kitty : debe ser duro

john : si , ahora bien , quiero que se preparen para la misión mas grande de sus vidas

en los vestidores , dudley se sacaba su camisa blanca y la reemplazaba por su camiseta negra clásica de el , la agente katswell tomo sus botas y guantes blancos y se los coloco despacio para hacer algo de tiempo

dudley :¿ que impresión te causo el agente lince ?

kitty : el es algo raro , pero si logro conseguir algo con el sera mi boleto de salida de todo esto y por todo esto me refiero a ti

dudley : seguro te casaras con el por interés personal

kitty : seguro que si , mira como esposa de un capitán de las fuerzas de plata , apuesto que me darán mejor puesto y mejores misiones

dudley : típica agente secreto , sabes eres muy poco sutil

kitty : ¿ desde cuando eres la voz de mi consciencia ?

dudley : desde que te conozco kitty , tu eres una gran agente , pero no eres mas ...

kitty : ¿mas que ?

dudley : mas ...femenina

kitty : ¿ a que demonios te refieres con eso ? (enojada )

dudley : hay por favor , no eres una verdadera mujer , la agente sally era mas femenina que tu

kitty : no necesito escuchar consejos de alguien que duerme con cuanta mujer encuentra

dudley : ¿ estas celosa ?

kitty : ¿celosa ? , no seas ridículo

cuando los agentes salen , el agente los esperaba con un helicóptero militar fuertemente armado , el agente les entrega un chaleco anti-balas , dudley se lo coloca sin problemas , kitty también pero no evito hablar

dudley : ¿para que son los chalecos ?

john : son chalecos anti-balas , quiero evitar caídos en su primer día de trabajo como élite , eso esperare al segundo

kitty : ¿ son necesarios ?

john : sabes que los murrietas son excelentes tiradores , tu sabes cuales son sus armamentos

dudley : ¿que onda con esta cosa ?

john : bueno , les presento al halcón negro , es la maravilla de la fuerza aérea de la república argentina

los tres se suben , cuando john le hace señas , el piloto comienza a elevarse , los agentes estaban preparados para llegar al fondo de los laboratorios de la U.S.S. , pero dudley tenia un deja-bu , como si el recordara algo referente a los laboratorios zeus , el sabia que el destino del pais estaba en peligro y mas aun el mundo

continuara...


	3. la misión fallida

**la misión fallida **

los agentes estaban istos para buscar y encontrar a los murrietas , dudley se encontraba limpiando su ametralladora , john era el que piloteaba , kitty con grandes nervios se acerca ala gente y se le sienta al lado de el , dudley la mira y baja su arma

kitty : oye , dudley , ¿ esta misión es lo que querias ?

dudley : mas o menos

kitty : ¿ a que te refieres ?

dudley : bueno , veras , esta misión resulto ser mas aburrida de lo que pensé , hasta ahora no nos dieron nada de acción , solo papeles inútiles

kitty : ¿que quieres ? ¿una guerra nuclear ?

dudley : no tanto , quiero salvar al mundo pero tampoco quiero aburrirme

john : agentes puppy y katswell , estamos por aterrizar , por favor tomen sus armas y tomen asiento

kitty : listo compañero , todo depende de nosotros

dudley : kitty , si algo pasa quiero que sepas ...

kitty : si continua (emocionada )

dudley : que tu escritorio esta mal decorado

cuando los tres se lanzan en paracaídas , cuando aterrizan , dudley ve que varios científicos están con una caja negra , dudley toma varias fotos con su cámara espía , cuando termina este le saca una copia al chip y la esconde en su persona , kity le aparece por detrás y dudley ve una manguera de incendios y la agarra con sus manos , este le hace señas para que ella se cubra

kitty : ¿que ? oye no soy sordomuda

dudley : maldición ,corre mientras yo te cubro

kitty :¿por que demonios no o dijiste antes ?

dudley :somos agentes secretos con un demonio

cuando dudley abre la llave del agua , los guardias se comienzan a mojar , kitty aprovecha y se mete entre las rejas ,dudley ve que ella le hace una seña y corre tan rapido que los guardias no lo vieron venir

dudley :agente lince ya entre

john : yo también

kitty :¿ por donde entro ?

john :pedí permiso a los botones y me abrieron la puerta

kitty : ¿ botones ? , ¿ no eran guardias de seguridad ?

john : señores , esto es un laboratorio , no es la casa blanca

cuando los agentes entraron ,fueron por los pasillos , dudley bajo al zotano , kitty se quedo en los ductos de aire y john se fue a la planta alta , dudley vio varios científicos con tanques de explosivos , el solo se acerco con cuidado , y se comunico con su compañera

dudley : kitty , tenemos un problema

kitty : ¿ que sucede ahora ?

dudley : no se pero no es nada bueno ,hay varios barriles con altos contenidos de explosivos ,tienen un logotipo raro

kitty : ¿ como es el logotipo ?

dudley : es un circulo con un rayo que lo atraviesa , tiene una matricula ,dice F-0568

kitty : bueno esa matricula es de trasporte agricolo

dudley : no lo creo ,voy a tratar de ver que tienen

kitty : cuídate , te estaré esperando afuera

dudley se aventura con cuidado hasta los barriles , este los sacude y notan que están pesados ,cuando toma su cuchillo , este lo usa para abrir la tapa de los barriles ,cuando sintió un olor raro se tapo la boca y la nariz con el cuello de su camiseta

dudley :a ver que tiene

cuando abrió el barril vio un polvo blanco muy fino parecido a la harina ,este tomo una bolsa de plástico y tomo una muestra ,cuando la saco la puso en su bolsillo y tapo de nuevo el barril , este se acerco a la escalera y vio a los murrietas , este los siguió hasta un cuarto

dudley : agente lince ,los tengo

john : muy bien agente puppy , pero ¿ por que me hablas por comunicador si estoy al lado tuyo

dudley : bueno , es instinto de espía

los agentes puppy y lince se entraron al cuarto ,los murrietas estaban con una mujer de blanco que tenia una valija en la mano , ella mira a los agentes y se sienta nuevamente

john : quietos ,arrojen las armas

din : ¿ entonces que hago ? ¿ me quedo quieto o arrojo el arma ?

dudley : buena pregunta ¿ agente lince ?

john :solo disparale al desgraciado

los agentes comienzan a disparar ,los murrietas voltean la mesa y la usan como escudo , los agentes se cubren contra la pared ,cuando la misteriosa mujer sale corriendo , un disparo de arma se acerca a sus pies

kitty : alto ,pon la valija en el suelo y date la vuelta

mindy : ¿ vaya agente katswell ¿cuanto paso tres , cuatro años ?

kitty : mindy crenyo , sabia que una serpiente venenosa como tu estaría en esto

mindy :bueno ,parece que esto terminara al revés ,verdad compañera

kitty : no eres mi compañera,ahora tengo un nuevo compañero ... y es honesto

mindy :si lo se , parece que ese muchacho esta a punto de retirarse del caso ... digo permanentemente

kitty : ¿que hiciste ?

mindy : hay un detonador en el laboratorio ,mientras tus compañeros estan peleando con los murrietas yo me ire de aquí con 700 trillos de dolares en información

kitty le dispara a mindy ,pero esta se cubre ,ella sabia que el tiempo era limitado ,cuando kitty se acerca con sus piernas le hace una tijera logra derribar a su oponente ,esta le saca la valija , cuando dudley y john se estaban enfrentando a los murrietas kitty les advierte que hay una bomba ,los agentes se lanzan por la ventana y los murrietas se pierden en el incendio ,cuando los agentes estaban a salvo ella les presume la valija

kitty : tengo la información

john : deja ver

dudley : bien hecho compañera ,lo lograste

john : si lograste sacar una valija llena de arena

kitty : pero yo ...

john : silencio ,fallaron la misión agentes

kitty : ¿como es posible ?

john : maldita sea , no puedo creer que tu dejaras que te engañaran

dudley : no seas tan duro con ella ,si no nos hubiera sacado estaríamos muertos

john : eso no cambia las cosas ,agente katswell quedas botada de la tropa de élite y quedas botada de la misión

kitty :pero yo...

dudley : no puedes hacer eso

john : esta hecho ,perdimos la evidencia por tu culpa

kitty : dudley ,¿ puedes llevarme a casa ?

dudley :seguro ,anda sube que te llevo

continuara...


	4. una verdad en secreto

**una verdad en secreto**

los agentes estaban en el auto , mientras dudley manejaba en medio de las calles oscuras , kitty solo recargaba su cabeza en la puerta , ella seguía pensando en que se equivoco , dudley bajo la velocidad y le hizo unas caricias en la espalda a su compañera , ella se relajo , aspiro hondo y volvió a cargar su cabeza en el tablero del auto

kitty : ¿ en que falle dudley ? , nunca fracase una misión en toda mi carrera

dudley : descuida , fue solo una mala misión , la próxima vez estaremos listos

kitty : ya escuchaste al agente lince , no va a ver próxima vez

dudley : se de algo que te animara

kitty : aun es muy temprano para beber

dudley : no , vamos por un helado , eso siempre te anima

kitty : no lo se dudley

dudley : vamos , yo invito

kitty : no tengo hambre

dudley : chocolate con cereza , tu favorito

kitty : ¿ con cubierta ?

dudley : la que quieras

kitty : ¿ chocolate doble ?

dudley : doble doble

kitty : gracias , siempre sabes como animarme

dudley : si , el problemas es que tenemos que hacer que entres de nuevo ala tropa de elite

kitty : olvídalo , oye ¿ que es eso ?

dudley : el polvo que encontré en los barriles ... y tu boleto de regreso

kitty : ¿ que ? , ¿ por que se que voy a salir perjudicada

cuarteles de T.U.F.F. 14:35 Hs

el agente lince estaba en su escritorio buscando los documentos de la agente katswell para borrar de la lista de posibles agentes de élite , cuando el agente puppy entra corriendo para evitar que los documentos de su compañera sean arruinados para siempre

dudley . agente lince deténgase

john : agente puppy , ¿ tratara de convencerme de que no elimine a la agente katswell ?

dudley : no , ella me dijo qe le entregara esta muestra de evidencia que ella misma encontro

john : ¿ que demonios es esto ?

dudley : hice que keswick la analizara , resulto ser un compuesto llamado " dinamita blanca " , 100 veces mas potente que la nitroglicerina , con solo doce gramos es capaz de volar nuestro cuartel

john : ¿ por que la agente katswell no me dijo esto antes ?

dudley : porque tu la sacaste antes de que te lo entregara

john : entiendo , pero eso no es lo que me preocupa agente puppy , es la agente katswell

dudley : ¿ que pasa con ella ?

john : estoy viendo sus registros médicos , según esto , ella fue secuestrada hace casi un año

dudley : correcto , estuvo desaparecida por casi siete semanas

john : lo extraño es que antes de ser raptada se hizo un examen medico , luego cuando tu la encontraste se hiz otros exámenes que cambiaron muchísimo

dudley : si ver es que...

flash back...

los agentes puppy y katswell fueron llamados por una situación de rehenes , cuando llegaron veían por una cámara de seguridad a un hombre alto de pelo corto , caucásico armado cn una pistola automática , los rehenes parecían tres mujeres y un herido de bala en el costado izquierdo

jefe : enviaremos a uno de ustedes

dudley : propongo ir yo

kitty : propongo que valla dudley

keswick : bi-bi-bien agente pu-pu-puppy , tendrá que usar esta cámara de vídeo conectada a su auricular

dudley : ¿ podre sintonizar el play boy con esto ? ( en broma ) , sonríe kitty estas en televisión

kitty : deja de bromear ( entre risa )

dudley : si , ahora , ¿ por donde entrare ?

cuando le dan todas las indicaciones al agente , el se escabulle por los conductos de aire , cuando llega , ve a duan barry sentado con grandes nervios sosteniendo el arma

dudley : arroja el arma

duan : no lo entiendes , si salgo me mataran

dudley : no , la policía tiene ordenes de no disparar

duan : no la policía idiota , el gobierno

dudley : no creo que a obama le importe matarte

duan : no ese gobierno , sino el de verdad

dudley : ¿ de que estas hablando ?

duan : del gobierno que controla al gobierno , veras hace años yo trabajaba como agente del F.B.I. , cuando descubrí evidencia de que nuestro propio gobierno esta envuelto en una conspiración mundial

dudley : fascinante ( con sarcasmo ) 

duan . es verdad , en mi cráneo pusieron un chip de localización y en mi nuca un chip de control

dudley : ¿ para que ?

duan: para crear a los supér soldados

cuando dudley ve que duan barry levanta su arma este le dispara hiriéndolo en el hombro , el es llevado de urgencia en una ambulancia al hospital , cuando los agentes descansaban esa noche , dudley se comunica con kitty

kitty : oye dudley , investigue al tipo duan barry y descubrí que trabajaba como agente federal

dudley : eso lo se , tenia la mirada de rapto por extraterrestres

kitty : quizas el tenga razón , tiene una incisión en la base del cuello y...

dudley : ¿ kitty ?

kitty : es duan barry , esta en mi ...

barry golpea a kitty el la cabeza dejándola inconsciente en el suelo , cuando la lleva en su auto , hacia las montañas , donde se suponía que haria el cambio para que el quedara libre

fin del flash back ...

john : wow ¿que paso después ?

dudley : cuando pasaron siete semanas , a ella se la declaro muerta y...

flahs back...

el agente puppy entra en un laboratorio en medio de la Antártida , cuando ve varios cuerpos congelados en bolsas de plástico , el se apresura y ve que las ropas de kitty están tiradas en el suelo , el se apresura , cuando la encuentra rompe la gruesa pared de hielo y carga a su compañera en sus hombros , ella estaba viva , pero al estar desnuda a una temperatura de - 4 grados , eso la debilito bastante , dudley escalo las paredes del laboratorio con su compañera atada al cintiron , cuando salieron , el se subió al vehículo de nieve y logro salir con vida , kitty fue llevada al hospital en estado grave , cuando recupero la consciencia , el medico se llevo a dudley fuera del cuarto

doctor : ¿ es usted el esposo de la señora ?

dudley : no , es mi compañera

doctor : me temo que ella se salvo de milagro , pero desgraciadamente no podrá concebir nunca mas

dudley : ¿ de que esta hablando ?

doctor : parece que le extrajeron los óvulos , no se con que fin , pero ella quedo infertil , se que suena duro , pero es verdad

dudley : ¿para que se los extraerían ?

doctor : bueno , como células en blanco , cotizan bien en el mercado negro

dudley : demonios

fin del flash back...

dudley : y es por eso que los resultados son distintos

john : la agente katswell lo sabe , es por eso que fue al medico dos semanas después

dudley : si , ella tiene un deseo proto maternal

john : ok , bueno , prepárense , mañana volverán a salir en una misión los dos

dudley : ¿quien sera mi pareja ?

john : la agente katswell , ¿quien mas ?

dudley sale corriendo de la oficina del agente lince a la casa de su compañera , mientras el agente lince mira los resultados de la agente katswell , este se sorprende de ver que ella solicito un donador de material genético , que resulto ser el agente puppy

continuara...


	5. regresión de la agente katswell

**la regresión de la agente katswell **

dudley manejaba a toda velocidad , cuando llega la departamento de kitty , este entra corriendo hasta el ascensor , cuando esperaba a que llegara , este estaba emocionado , cuando por fin llego , dudley entra y mientras subía , se ponía a pensar como darle la buena noticia , cuando llego , el entro sin llamar a la puerta , sin saberlo kitty se termino de dar una ducha , cuando salio enroscada en una toalla rosada , dudley entra al cuarto de su compañera , esta se saco la toalla quedando frente a dudley ,este la miro de pies a cabeza con una mirada de interés , dudley sacudió la cabeza y cerro la puerta rápidamente

dudley : kitty , lo siento , no debí venir sin avisar

kitty : descuida , no es la primera vez que me ves desnuda

dudley : bueno , prepárate , mañana salimos a cansas city

kitty : ¿ de que demonios hablas ?

dudley : la pieza de evidencia que encontraste te devolvió tu puesto en la tropa de élite

kitty :¿ sacrificaste tu futuro por mi ? , eso es lo mas tierno que alguien hizo por mi

dudley : de nada , ahora a dormir

kitty : ¿ te quedas a cenar ?

dudley : no gracias , prometí ir a visitar a mi mama , hasta mañana

kitty : si , hasta mañana

cuando dudley subió a su auto , recibió un mensaje del agente john lince dando sus instrucciones para la misión del día siguiente , al la mañana siguiente , los agentes puppy y katswell estaban de nuevo en acción , cuando el halcón negro los llevo a casas city , los agentes recibieron ordenes de entrar y encontrar evidencia del explosivo en los laboratorios de bio-genética zeus , cuando ellos entraron por los conductos de ventilación , dudley trataba de no mirar a su compañera , ella le hacia insinuaciones con su figura , cuando bajaron , kitty comenzó a mirar en los barriles , pero estos estaban vacíos , dudley se interno mas en el laboratorio de gentílica

kitty : no hay nada en este lugar

dudley : yo no diría nada , mira esto

cuando los agentes entraron a un cuarto secreto , vieron cientos de embriones congelados estos estaban con deformidades genéticas , había varios con dos cabezas , otros con solo una pierna y un brazos , otros siameses

kitty : ¿ que demonio es esto ?

dudley : no se , pero no es nada bueno

cuando los agentes tomaron fotos de los embriones , vieron como estos cambiaban de color con los distintos tonos de luz , ellos llevaron la evidencia , peor no encontraron mas rastros de la dinamita blanca , el agente lince quedo impactado al ver lo que ellos vieron

john : agente katswell , necesito hablar con usted a solas

kitty : esta bien , dudley

dudley : si ya me voy

cuando el agente puppy salio de la oficina , el agente lince saco varios documentos de su escritorio y los puso delante de ella

john :quiero que me relate ,¿ por que usted solicito un donador de material genético ?

kitty : vera ,después de mi secuestro ...

flash back...

la agente katswell se encontraba en el cuarto del hospital naval de petropolis , el agente puppy la visitaba como todos los días , cuando ella le pregunto sobre su estado de salud

dudley : veras , es muy delicado , sabias que si no te encontraba a tiempo , hubieras muerto de seguro

kitty : si , pero es peor ser infertil

dudley :si , eso me han dicho

kitty :¿ por que no me lo dijiste ?

dudley : no quería perjudicarte mas

fin del flash back...

john : entiendo , es por eso que solicito un donador

kitty : si , pero me entere de que mis óvulos los recupero dudley de un laboratorio de genética avanzada

john : ¿para que los querían ?

kitty : no se , pero seguro que nos los usaron , dudley se los robo

john : entiendo , ¿después que paso ?

kitty : bueno recuerdo que...

flash back ...

la agente katswell estaba en la sala de espera , para visitar a su medico , ella estaba con unos papeles en sus manos

carson : katswell

kitty : soy yo , ¿ como salio mis resultados ?

carson : bien , ¿si quiere concebir tendrá que tratarse rápido ?

kitty : ¿ podemos hacerlo esta semana ?

carson : claro , tenemos toda una gama de pacientes certificados , a menos que ya tuviera donador

kitty : a decir verdad , si

carson : que bien , solo necesitamos una muestra de su esperma y listo

esa misma noche , el agente puppy llega al departamento de su compañera con su respuesta sobre la propuesta echa por ella

kitty : ¿ me permites tu abrigo ?

dudley : no gracias , tengo que volver a la oficina

kitty : ¿ que opinas sobre la propuesta ?

dudley : es algo delicado , en verdad me alaga que me eligieras y...

kitty :¿ si es tu forma amable de decir que no ? , escucha te entiendo , no te estoy obligando

dudley : nunca dije que no

kitty con lagrimas en los ojos abraza fuertemente a su compañero , estos se despegan cunado la gente katswell llega al hospital comenzo su tratamiento

fin del flash back...

john :wow ,¿ como va eso ?

kitty : no se , todavía no me dan los resultados

john : si naciera , el niño seria de el agente puppy ¿ verdad ?

kitty : si , pero no me importa , si todo sale como tenia planeado adiós dolor

john : muy bien , ve a descansar

cuando la agente katswell sale de la oficina de agente lince , este tenia en sus manos varios documentos , de el agente puppy y la agente katswell , el los guardo en su computadora y los puso bajo cuidado de las tropas de plata , mientras la agente katswell estuviera en tratamiento , recibiria secretamente la seguridad de la tropa de plata

continuara...


	6. una llamada de atención

**una llamada de atención **

dudley esperaba a fuera de la oficina del agente lince a que su compañera saliera , este decidió ver unos documentos que secretamente robo de los laboratorios de bió-genética zeus , este se sorprendió al comparar las imágenes con los resultados de la devaluarlo genética de su compañera , varias mujeres fueron raptadas entre el año 2012 al 2014 , todas presentaban los mismos padecimientos que su compañera , todas tenían algo en común , el doctor jake carson las atendió a todas y sus tratamientos les devolvió el estado para concebir , lo que las unían a todas , es que después de varios meses aparecieron misteriosamente asesinadas y sus embriones desaparecidos , entre otras cosas , kitty sale de la oficina y ve a dudley completamente preocupado

kitty :hey , ¿ que sucede ?

dudley : no , nada , ¿a que hora tienes cita con el doctor carson ?

kitty : a las 12:30 ,¿ por que lo preguntas ?

dudley : creo que iré contigo

kitty : no es necesario , no quiero que te sientas incomodo

dudley : créeme , quiero ir

kitty : bien , puedes llevar mi bolso

dudley tenia la sospecha de que esto no resultaría bien , mientras kitty manejaba el no despegaba los ojos de los documentos , cuando sonó su celular , el agente lince decidió hablar con el sobre el tratamiento de su compañera

john : agente puppy , tenemos que hablar

dudley: ¿ que se le ofrece ?

john : estuve viendo los resultados de los embriones que usted tomo como evidencia en los laboratorios zeus y temo que esas deformidades genéticas son producto de una bacteria

dudley :¿ una bacteria ?

john : si , una bacteria que según estudios recientes tiene cinco pilares proteínicos diferente , eso es extraño ¿ verdad ?

dudley: disculpe , pero ¿ donde esta lo extraño ?

john : agente puppy , todos los tipos de seres vivos orgánicos tienen solo cuatro pilares proteínicos

dudley : ¿ que trata de decirme ?

john : por origen , el virus es extraterrestre

dudley bajo su celular con una mirada de sorprendido , este no sabia que kitty lo miraba , cuando llegaron al hospital , antes de que kitty bajara decide preguntar lo que el y el agente lince estaban hablando

kitty : dudley , ¿ hace cuanto somos compañeros ?

dudley : hace cuatro años

kitty : no tenemos secretos entre nosotros , ¿ verdad ?

dudley : no , tu eres en la única que confió , ¿ cual es la pregunta ?

kitty : ¿ de que hablabas con el agente lince ?

dudley : de los embriones que encontramos , parece que tenemos mas preguntas que respuestas

kitty : de acuerdo , mira , es el momento de que entremos

dudley : a comenzar con tu tratamiento

kitty : ¿ seguro que puedes donar tu esperma ?

dudley : claro , soy experto en eso

kitty : dudley ,por favor , no lo digas en voz alta

cuando los agentes entraron , el doctor de kitty los hizo pasar , los dos entraron a la oficina y tomaron asiento , el doctor se sentó delante de ellos

carson : bien , señor...

dudley : puppy , dudley puppy

carson : gracias , vera el tratamiento es bastante simple , usted nos proporciona una muestra de su A.D.N. y nosotros se la implantamos quirurguicamente a la señorita katswell

dudley : parece bastante simple

kitty : ¿ eso es todo ?

carosn : si y puede que tenga efectos

dudley : siempre hay algo carajo

carson : al ser inseminación artificial , es posible que tenga gemelos o mellizos

dudley : ¿ como es eso posible doc ?

carson : vera , cuando se insemina naturalmente solo un espermatozoide entra en el ovulo , cuando es artificialmente es posible que entren mas de uno , no por descuido , es que necesitamos agujas muy pequeñas y ademas el esperma es 100 veces mas chico que el ovulo

dudley : fascinante , no quería saber demasiado

carson : ¿ cuando quiere empezar con el tratamiento ?

kitty : lo mas pronto posible

carson : de acuerdo , vengan el miércoles a las 19:00 para empezar con su tratamiento

kitty sale emocionada del consultorio dentro de 48 horas tendría posibilidades de poder ser madre , dudley solo estaba pensativo de lo que el agente lince le dijo , el arranco el auto , mientras kitty tenia una cara de alegría ella lo mira y dudley estaba muy serio

kitty : ¿ por que esa cara ?¿ no estas feliz ?

dudley : créeme estoy feliz por ti , pero no es eso lo que me preocupa

kitty : ¿ te preocupa que no puedas ver a tu futuro hijo o hija , créeme podrás pasar todo el tiempo que quieras

dudley : no es eso ( dando un volantaso )

kitty : ¿ a donde vamos ?

dudley : a T.U.F.F. , hay algo que quiero saber

cuando los agentes llegaron , dudley entra a los vestidores con su compañera , el se quito la camisa que tenia y la reemplazo por su camiseta negra , se puso su arnés para cargas sus cosas , el cargo su pistola , y puso su cuchillo en su lugar , kitty se quito su camisa din mangas rosada que tenia y se coloco su camiseta manga largas blancas que lleva comúnmente , ella cargo su pistola y guardo su equipo de espia , cuando estuvieron listo se repartieron sus comunicadores

john : vaya , trabajan como profesionales

dudley : ¿ de que habla ?

john : que los estaba buscando , ahora están a cargo de volver a los laboratorios de genética en México , parece que el F.B.I. encontró algo que les puede interesar

kitty : ¿ que es lo que encontró ?

john : valdra la pena su viaje , quiero que se reporten con la O.N.F.F. cuando lleguen

dudley :¿ la Orden Nacional de Fuerza y Furor ? ¿ que tienen que ver con esto ?

john : eso tendran que averiguar , vayan pronto

los agentes salen del cuartel de T.U.F.F. a toda velocidad , ellos estaba bien armados , se subieron al halcón negro que los llevaría a México , dudley tenia en la mano su táctil para buscar información sobre lo que encontró el F.B.I. afortunadamente , pudo copiar un informe sobre una agente llamada Monica reyes , el se puso a leer el informe de la agente reyes , ella describía lo sucedido , y la masacre que había de mujeres en estado de embarazo , fueron catalogados como un suicidio , todas mujeres que fueron raptadas , dudley pensó que podía pasar lo mismo a su compañera , el decidió tomar carta en el asunto , primero contactar a la agente del F.B.I. y segundo averiguar la verdad , ¿ seguro los murrietas están en esto ?

continuara...


	7. los super soldados

**los super soldados **

dudley y kitty aterrizaron en el techo del cuartel del F.B.I. donde fueron recibidos por la agente monica reyes , ella fue quien los llamo para que la ayudaran en un caso especial sobre el rapto de bebes recién nacidos y otros de en estado de embrión

dudley : ¿ agente reyes ? ¿ monica reyes ?

monica : si soy yo , ¿ ustedes son los agentes puppy y katswell ?

dudley : si , ahora que ya sabemos , ¿ que puede decirnos de los problemas que tuvo

monica : eso me pregunto el otro agente

dudley : ¿ que ?

kitty : pero solo estábamos nosotros dos

dudley : ¿ quien es el otro agente ?

monica : es mi antiguo compañero john lince

dudley : ¿ conoces al agente lince ?

monica : claro , el y yo estuvimos juntos en la academia y en el caso de buscar y encontrar a su hijo

kitty : ¿ el agente lince tiene hijo ?

monica : si , tenia

dudley : ¿ como que tenia ?

monica : mejor pasen a mi oficina

los tres agentes bajaron del techo , cuando estaban es las escaleras , dudley vio como el agente lince estaba abajo hablando con uno de los científicos del F.B.I. , cuando llegaron , monica cerro la puerta con cerrojo y saco varios papeles de su antiguo compañero

dudley :¿ son los documentos del agente lince ?

monica : si , es toda su vida

**nombre : **john H. lince

**edad :** 28 años

**nacionalidad :** argentina

**padres :** desconocidos

**allegados :** lucia s. de lince ( muerta ) , lucke john lince ( muerto )

**afiliación**** : **fuerza especiales de plata

**afiliación**** anterior : **F.B.I. , L.U.F.F.

**especialidad : **combate cuerpo a cuerpo

**rango : **capitán de las fuerzas de plata

**equipamiento :** cuchillo militar , black pistol 9MM , escopeta automática

kitty : así que la esposa del agente lince esta muerto

monica : así es , cuando se casaron , tuvieron un hijo mientras el trabajaba para la L.U.F.F. en una misión de investigación , ella y toda su tropa de élite murieron en una explosión , cuando nos dimos cuento el agente lince salio expulsado por la ventana

dudley : ¿ que paso con su hijo ?

monica : fue secuestrado cuando el agente lince estaba en una misión , el perdió a su esposa , dos años después su hijo fue secuestrado , cuando encontramos al sospechoso john no soporto mas y lo agredió físicamente , cuando encontramos a varios niños en una cabaña , john creyó que su hijo estaría bien , pero un de los niños le dijo que estaba en el galpón , johnny fue corriendo y encontró a su hijo muerto sobre una mesa de operaciones , es la primera vez que lo vi llorar a si , cuando lo enterramos john fue reclutado por la tropa de plata y no lo volví a ver

dudley : maldita sea , ¿tiene algo que ver con los secuestros ?

kitty : parece que se corrió el rumor de que los embriones sirven como células blancas

monica : hay algo mas en todo esto , han escuchado de los "super soldados "

dudley : creo que si , pero habla

monica : Una reciente investigación realizada por la Asociación Médica Alemana ha sacado a la luz detalles sobre la utilización de drogas entre las fuerzas del ejército nazi con la finalidad de aumentar la fuerza y la resistencia de los soldados alemanes durante el desarrollo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Según documentos de la Wehrmacht –el ejército alemán– hasta ahora desconocidos, entre 1939 y 1945, las autoridades militares nazis distribuyeron entre sus soldados hasta un total de 200 millones de pildoras de un compuesto llamado Pervitin, cuya fórmula farmacológica se correspondía con la metanfetamina.

Según este estudio, los soldados recibieron esta sustancia con la finalidad de que desarrollaran una mayor fuerza, resistencia y ferocidad durante los combates, algo que contrasta notablemente con los preceptos nazis que preconizaban un estilo de vida saludable entre sus fuerzas, rechazando el consumo de alcohol y tabaco con el fin de mantener una raza aria pura y fuerte. Los investigadores de la Asociación Médica Alemana han explicado también que los científicos nazis experimentaron además con un derivado de la cocaína, un estimulante que estaría destinado a los soldados de la primera línea del frente, y cuyos efectos fueron probados en los prisioneros de campos de concentración

esta sustancia –bautizada como D-IX– fue administrada a prisioneros el campo de Sachsenhausen, a quienes se les obligó a recorrer más de 110 kilómetros sin descansar, mientras cargaban con un peso superior a los veinte kilogramos. El plan era distribuir esta nueva "droga de la muerte" entre los soldados, pero la sorpresa que supuso el desembarco de Normandía frustró los planes de los científicos nazis

dudley : entonces son como super hombres

monica : no agente puppy ,son super soldados

kitty : ¿ que tan peligrosos son ?

monica : no lo sabemos , pero tiene que ver con los embriones eso es seguro

cuando los agentes salen , dudley se cruza con el agente lince , este con cara de enojo lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo acorrala contra la pared , dudley reacciono contra el agente

john : ¿ le divierte mi vida ?

dudley : ¿ de que demonios habla ?

john : si quiere saber algo de mi pregunte , no tolerare que haga llamadas a mis espaldas

monica : johnny , yo los traje para que ayudaran en el caso

john : monica , sabes que no debiste hacer eso

monica : si , pero ellos nos ayudaran

john : bueno , ya que están con el F.B.I. , vayan a Texas parece que hay habido casos de terrorismo en una escuela primaria

dudley :¿ para que atacar una primaria ?

john : eso lo averiguaran ustedes

los agentes son escoltados hasta la salida , dudley se pone al volante del auto y comienza su viaje , cuando llegan ven las ruinas de la escuela y a varios niños a fuera del edificio , dudley baja y los policías le abren el paso , cuando los agentes comienzan a ver que en los escombros había abejas muertas , pero tenian sus aguijones

kitty : dudley ¿ encontraste algo ?

dudley : si mira esto , son abejas muertas

kitty : sabes no hace falta ser un genio para saber que mueren cuando pican

dudley : pero ellas tienen aguijón , aquí hay algo que me huele mal

kitty : si , ¿ por que atacar una escuela primaria ?

dudley : ¿ hay niños enfermos ?

kitty : si , pero no entiendo si en la mañana estaban sanos

dudley : llámalo corazonada

dudley lleva a kitty hasta el hospital de Texas para saber que paso con exactitud, mientras tanto la agente reyes se queda investigando entre los escombros , ella movió algunas piedras que le dio una buena pista

continuara...


	8. un antiguo conocido

**un antiguo conocido **

dudley y kitty llegaron al hospital de Texas para investigar el deheso de varios estudiantes con los piquetes de abejas que murieron el la escuela

kitty : no entiendo , ¿ que tiene que ver la dinamita blanca con las abejas ?

dudley : eso quiero saber , ademas te noto preocupada

kitty : solo no dormí bien , eso es todo

dudley va a entrar a las habitaciones del hospital y ve que varios médicos que rodeaban la cama de uno de los enfermos , dudley se acerca y nota a un niño con grandes picaduras , este decide interrogar a los médicos para saber que le paso a las victimas de la escuela

charles : es un gusto agentes , vera lo que tenemos es una toxina nunca antes vista en mis 40 años como medico

dudley : ¿ a que se refiere con eso ?

charles : bueno , no soy entomologo , pero hasta donde tengo entendido el piquete de las abejas tiene solo aptinoxina

dudley : ¿ que es eso ?

logan : La **apitoxina** es el veneno secretado por las obreras de varias especies de abejas, que lo emplean como medio de defensa contra predadores y para el combate entre abejas. En las especies venenosas, el ovipositor de las obreras se ha modificado para transformarse en un aguijón barbado.

charles : milles logan , mi viejo amigo

dudley : ¿milles ? , ¿ por casualidad es pariente de billy milles ?

logan : si , soy su padre .¿ son ustedes los agentes que ayudaron a mi hijo hace 3 años ?

kitty : si , ¿como esta billy ?

logan : el comisario billy , este en cansas

dudley : bueno , ¿ que sabe de la api...esa cosa

logan : La apitoxina no es una sustancia simple, sino una mezcla relativamente compleja. Aunque los efectos suelen atribuirse a la acidezdel compuesto, en realidad el ácido fórmico apenas está presente, y sólo procede de una de las dos glándulas implicadas en la secreción del veneno. Una de estas secreciones es ácida. No obstante, la más activa de ellas aparece como un líquido fuertementealcalino formado por una mezcla de proteínas, principalmente el polipéptido citotóxico melitina (fórmula química: C131H229N39O31).

La apitoxina se emplea a veces medicinalmente —en la llamada _apiterapia_ o _apitoxoterapia_—, como tratamiento complementario o alternativo, para el alivio sintomático del reumatismo y otras afecciones articulares, por las pretendidas propiedades antiinflamatorias del péptido 401, la apamina, eficaz supresora del dolor, analgesico y la melitina, que actúa sobre el sistema inmunológico corrigiendo ataques de anticuerpos hacia las articulaciones y mielina.

La apitoxina debe su nombre al ingeniero agrónomo Eduardo Martínez Rubio, quién en 1936 realizó la desintegración del veneno de abeja, mientras trabajaba para el Instituto Bioterapico "DISPERT", en Uruguay.

dudley : fascinante

kitty : perdonelo , es que las charlas largas lo aburren ,¿ cual es su nivel de toxicidad ?

logan : En estado puro, la apitoxina es un líquido incoloro, amargo y ácido (pH 4,5 a 5,5), con un peso específico de 1,1313. Es hidro- y ácidosoluble, pero insoluble en alcohol.

Las toxinas liberadas por la abeja provocan dolor e irritación, pero no daño sustancial. Sin embargo, las pequeñas concentraciones de histamina pueden verse amplificadas por la secreción de la misma en las células afectadas del individuo atacado. Esto puede desencadenar un shock anafiláctico, sea instantáneamente o hasta 24 horas después de la picadura; los síntomas incluyen el ahogo, asma, taquicardia, cianosis y pérdida de conciencia. En individuos particularmente sensibles o afectados por numerosas picaduras puede provocar la muerte. Alrededor de un 2% de la población es sensible a la apitoxina, pero sólo un 0,05% se estima que sufre sensibilidad extrema.

dudley : ¿que tratamiento hay en estos casos ?

charles : yo le respondo , En la mayoría de los casos, la dosis inyectada por la picadura no requiere tratamiento específico. Es conveniente retirar el aguijón, sin embargo; su estructura barbada hace que quede clavado a la piel del individuo que recibió la picadura, junto con el sistema glandular que secreta la toxina, y la actividad refleja de su estructura muscular continúa inoculando el veneno. El aguijón debe retirarse sin hacer presión sobre las glándulas adheridas, para evitar vaciar por completo las mismas en la zona afectada.

El tratamiento en casos agudos requiere la aplicación de un antihistamínico, como la difenhidramina, un antiinflamatorio de acción rápida (corticoesteriode) como la dexametazona y de hasta medio centímetro cúbico de epinefrina 1:1.000. Este tratamiento, sin embargo, sólo debe llevarse a cabo por un profesional médico, que puede recetar también un agente simpaticomimético como el metaraminol.

La inmunización es el único remedio de largo plazo; se efectúa mediante la aplicación reiterada de dosis pequeñas de veneno. Aunque no es posible lograr la inmunidad completa, es posible sin embargo reducir de manera muy acentuada la sensibilidad.

dudley : ¿ algo mas que debamos saber ?

charles : si. La apitoxina ejerce acción analgésica y antiinflamatoria. Esto impulsó el uso de este veneno como terapia alternativa en casos de reumatismo. Además, ha mostrado algunas propiedades inmunoactivantes, lo que favoreció su experimentación como coadyuvante en la esclerosis múltiple. Sus efectos sobre la salud aún no han sido objeto de estudio sistemático, por lo que no está autorizada como medicamento.

La apiterapia - alopática - usa dosis de apitoxina de 0,5 ml que contiene unos 500 gamma o microgramos que corresponden al veneno de 5 abejas obreras adultas.

En homeopatía se emplea ocasionalmente en dinamizaciones desde 6c hasta 30c, aunque la repertorización aún no es completa.

cuando kitty entiende lo que paso , dudley parecía mas confundido de lo normal , el solo entendió la mitad de lo que los profesionales le dijeron , cuando salio del hospital , fueron llamados al cuartel para avisar que tendrían compañía

kitty : si las la apitoxina no se prueba en humanos ¿ para que atacar una escuela primaria ?

dudley : no se , pero se que los murrietas están detrás de todo esto

kitty : bien , yo ire por la agente reyes , tu vuelve a T.U.F.F. para informar al agente lince que esta pasando y saber quien es nuestro visitante

dudley : oye , soy yo quien da las ordenes

kitty : me vale el gorro , ve ahora

dudley se sube al auto y conduce hasta llegar al estacionamiento , cuando ve un sedan negro estacionado en el lugar de su compañera

john : agente puppy , por fin llego

dudley : lo siento es que habia mucho trafico y ...tu

craiseg : oficial puppy , ¿ cuanto tiempo paso ?

dudley : oficial alex craiseg

craiseg : agente alex craiseg oficial

dudley : agente de elite , agente craiseg

craiseg mira a los dos lados y se lanza contra dudley , este le da un rodillazo en el estomago y luego un golpe de martillo en la espalda , el agente lince los separa para evitar que sigan peleando entre ellos , cuando los separo el agente puppy se sintio ofendido y se marcha

john : dudley ¿ a donde vas ?

dudley : escucha , nunca , pero nunca volveré a trabajar con alex craiseg

john : como que no volveras a trabajar con craiseg

dudley se baja en el ascensor dejando al agente lince con la duda ,¿ ya se conocían de ante mano los agentes puppy y el recién llegado craiseg ?

continuara...


	9. equipo de dos K katswell y M reyes

**equipo de dos : K . katswell y M . reyes **

la agente katswell decidio ir en busca de la agente , ella caminaba por los pasillos de los cuarteles de F.B.I. leyendo el diario en la cual salio una foto de una mujer asesinada , la agente pelirroja trataban de entender lo que paso esa noche

monica : a ver , 5 y 6 son 11 , 14 y 7 son 21 , parece que es cierto

kitty : agente reyes , la estuve buscando todo el día

monica : lo siento , me concentre en este caso , dígame una cosa , ¿ como ve esta victima ?

kitty : y yo diría que tiene varios cortes en la cara , parece que se trata de una mujer caucásica , de unos 78 kilos , de un 1,78 de altura y con una edad de entre 25 y 30 años

monica : ¿ crees que el asesino dejo pistas visibles ?

kitty : monica , estamos en otra cosa , veras ¿ que tienes ahí ?

monica : son las fechas de las victima , la N1 nació en el año 1989 , falleció 20 años después a las 20:00

kitty : ¿ que con eso ?

monica : todo es en clave numérica

kitty : los números no rigen el mundo , así no funciona la cosa

monica : ¿ por que no ? tu eres científica todo se relaciona con números , formulas y variantes

kitty : bueno si , pero no esperaras encontrar al asesino por un juego de azar

monica se levanta y le entrega a kitty las fotos de las victimas anteriores , cuando esta las ve , todas tenian el mismo patrón , un golpe al maxilar , luego de un corte con arma blanca posiblemente una navaja

kitty : mira , esas marcas , parecen ser tres círculos

monica : si , envía esto a la forense del segundo piso , tengo que ver a alguien

la agente de pelirroja sale con las carpetas de las mujeres asesinadas y se dirige al centro de la ciudad , al llegar ve a un hombre anciano con un puesto de cartas y a otro con aspecto de pandillero , el anciano se le acerca y le da una prueba del azar

tom : ¿ como le va ?

monica : bien , pero no quiero jugar

tom : lo se , hay dos comodines y un rey de espadas , elija

monica : no gracias , ademas se lo de estas estafas callejeras

tom : no juego por dinero , ademas elija , derecha , centro o izquierda

monica : bueno , centro

tom : lo lamento es un comodín , sabe hay una forma de saber cual es cual , el de la derecha esta el otro y la izquierda el rey descansa

monica sale del puesto callejero y el joven prueba su suerte , cuando falla también , voltea la mesa y se va enfadado

tom : la gente que no sabe perder

cuando la agente pelirroja entra ve a la mujer rubia que estaba parada frente a ella , la numero-loga que se supone que la ayudaría , monica le deja las carpeta con las victimas para que analice , ella lo toma y la agente le deja su tarjeta

monica : si diga

kitty : agente reyes , necesito que venga ,tengo que mostrarle algo

la agente se sube a su auto para poder llegar a los cuarteles del F.B.I. , cuando llega ve a su amiga pelinegra con los resultados del forense

kitty : tenemos que ver esto

monica : ¿ que pasa ?

kitty : ¿ recuerdas las marcas ? bueno no son círculos , son seis

monica :¿ ah ?

kitty : si 666 , la marca del diablo en la religión cristiana

las dos fueron a la oficina del forense , cuando llegaron vieron que era verdad , cuando sonó el celular de monica ella atendió y le dio una buena pista , era la mujer que ella fue para que la ayudara

monica : ¿hola ? reyes

leela : agente reyes , descubrí algo que le pueda interesar , la numerologia de estas mujeres es el ...

monica :¿ si ? ¿ esta ahi ?

la numerologa cuelga el y ve al asesino cara a cara , después de que llegaron vieron el cuerpo con los mismo rasgos de brutalidad que en las otras victimas

monica : no puedo creerlo

jeff : dígame agente reyes ¿ para que vino aquí ?

monica : señor , se que suena imposible , peor es probable que tengamos el perfil del asesino por como actúa con los números de las victimas

jeff : oh ¿ usted cree que encontrara al asesino con números ?

monica : bueno , no con números , sino con una secuencia de seguidillas , al asesino lo mueve una gran variedad de números que el conoce de las victimas

jeff : le esta dando mala fama al F.B.I. , no podemos atrapar criminales con sugerencias de adivinos , parapsicologíos , lecturas de mano o bolas de cristal , somos agentes experto en psicología criminal

la agente se retira y va con su compañera al ascensor quien llevaba las carpetas de las victimas , monica dudaba que fuera algo al azar

kitty : ya olvídalo , tenemos cosas mas importantes

monica : lo se , pero creo que la respuesta vendra a mi , estoy segura

monica vio como el ascensor llegaba cuando vieron a un hombre vestido de negro , con aspecto sombrío y los tres subieron al ascensor

kitty : ¿baja ?

adam : si , gracias

las agentes bajaron junto con ese hombre , cuando el ascensor se detuvo , monica bajo primero , kitty acomodo sus papeles y el hombre gentilmente detuvo la puerta del ascensor para que ella bajara , kitty le dio las gracias y vio que en el anillo tenia marcado el 666 , ella bajo y saco su pistola apuntando al sospechoso

kitty : baje del ascensor

adam : sin problemas

kitty : baje ahora , somos agentes federales

el asesino cerro las puertas de ascensor y las dos miraron que se dirigía al garaje , las agentes corrieron por las escaleras , cuando escucharon que las rejas se cerraban , ella veian las rejas que se cerraron , cuando sabian que era las 00:00 de la noche , el garaje estaba completamente sellado

kitty : maldita sea , se escapo

monica : ¿ como sabes eso ?

kitty : las rejas se cerraron

monica : si es verdad pero ¿ como sabemos que el asesino no esta atrapadas con nosotras?

las agentes desenfundaron sus pistolas y comenzaron a rodear los autos con mucho cuidado , kitty vio a un hombre anciano que estaba parado frente a un cadillac rojo modelo 69

monica : agentes federales

tom : hola ¿ como estan ?

kitty : ponga las manos arriba y no las baje

tom : ok

kitty : ¿ tiene alguna identificación ?

tom : no , ninguna

kitty : ¿ que hace aquí a estas horas ?

tom : espero a un amigo

kitty : ¿ a las 00:00 de la noche espera a su amigo ?

tom : ti ,tenemos una cita ...eh para jugar damas chinas

kitty : aléjese del auto , monica revisalo

monica : esta limpio

kitty : ahora abra el baúl del auto

cuando lo abre , habia solo tablero de damas chinas y varios cd de música , las dos quedaron impresionadas al ver tanta música en un mismo lugar , monica tomo algunos en sus manos y el anciano la vio

tom : ¿ los quiere ? , se los regalos

kitty : bueno ¿ que hacemos ?

tom : ¿ quieren jugar damas chinas ?

cuando kitty se sento , el anciano le gano con solo dos movimientos , la agente que jugaba las fichas rojas se levanto para dejar jugar a la agente reyes , ella jugo las negras pero el anciano le gano con facilidad , cuando kitty se harto le disparo a la cerradura , pero no paso nada

kitty : bueno , somos nosotras dos

monica : hay algo que no va

kitty : ¿ como que ?

monica : no se , pero esto hay algo que no vemos

tom : ¿ puedo ayudar ?

monica : si , un asesino se cobro 7 mujeres sin dejar rastro , ahora solo quedo tiempo para que asesinara a otras mujeres , el parece que esta siendo movido por una secuencia de números , ahora tenemos que ...

tom : una secuencia diferencial de números carmicos positivos y los negativos

kitty : no , es imposible que reduzcamos todos los efectos del universo en una secuencia numérica , eso algo imposible , toda la música , las arquitecturas y los misterios es solo una cuestión de números al azar

kitty : la rubio que asesino

tom : pero ustedes no son rubias , eso es obvio , dios no juega a los dados

monica : tampoco damas chinas

la agente pelirroja da vuelta el tablero y ella queda con las fichas rojas y su compañera con las fichas negras , las agentes caen en la respuesta

monica : era rubia , luego morocha y luego pelirroja

kitty : somos sus siguientes victimas , ¿ como sabemos que el asesino no esta con nosotras ?

tom : no me miren a mi

las agentes escuchan el ruido del auto y el asesino salta sobre la espalda de kitty , monica con un disparo certero le dispara en el hombro derecho , cuando ella se levanta , entendía que la secuencia estaba rota

continuara...


	10. equipo de dos Dpuppy y J lince

**equipo de dos : D. puppy y J. lince **

john : dime ¿ conoces a alex craiseg ?

dudley : si , fue mi compañero

john : ¿ que paso ? ¿ por que no volverás a trabajar con el ?

dudley : craiseg , se vendió hace tiempo

flash back...

los oficiales de policía dudley puppy y alex craiseg seguían la pista de unos narcotraficantes que estaban siendo buscados por todo estados unidos , el F.B.I. solicito ayuda del departamento de policía de petropolis , ellos lograron acorralar al traficante

Bob : oigan ,déjenme

dudley : a callar basura

Bob : ¿ cuanto ganan ustedes por mes ? ven este traje es muy caro

alex : ¿ nos estas ofreciendo un soborno ?

Bob : no , les estoy ofreciendo el traje , naturalmente les estoy ofreciendo un soborno

dudley : no seas ridículo , no puedes sobornarnos

alex : ¿ de cuanto estamos hablando ?

Bob : diez grandes

dudley : alex , ¿ te venderías por diez mil ?

alex : que sean 20 mil , gracias dudley

Bob : lo que quieras amigo

dudley : alex , lo que haces es ilegal

el traficante le entrega una valija llena de dolares a craiseg quien la toma en sus manos , dudley le repitió lo mismo

alex : ¿ es ilegal dudley ? igual que esto

el oficial craiseg le dispara a quema ropas al traficante y cuando cae muerto craiseg lo empuja por un barranco , dudley toma su revolver y le apunta en la cabeza a su compañero

craiseg : ¿ vas a matarme ? , sabemos que no lo harás

dudley : no alex , suelta el arma

craiseg : ¿ sabes cual es tu problema dudley ? eres demasiado bueno , no hay héroes en este mundo amigo , son de otro planeta jajaja

dudley no se atrevía a disparar a su compañero , pero craiseg , le dispara en el hombro y se escapa , dudley sosteniéndose el hombro se levanta pero cae desmallado al suelo

fin del flash bakc ...

dudley : al otro día renuncie y me recluto la agencia de T.U.F.F. , paso un tiempo que no confiaba en nadie

john : hasta que llego la agente katswell

dudley : paso un tiempo , pero cuando la conocí , todo cambio

john : veo , eso explica las canas

dudley : si , culpo a kitty por eso

cuando los dos miran a la puerta craiseg estaba mirando a dudley , el tenia unos papeles en las manos , dudley lo mira fijamente con ira en los ojos

alex : escucha , a pesar de nuestras diferencias , yo fui asignado a un trabajo , ahora bien , ¿ recuerdas a billy milles ?

dudley : si , fue mi primer caso asignado como agente de campo

alex : mira estas fotos

dudley ve que las fotos estaba como borrosas , eran de un homicidio , al científico le arrancaron la cabeza de cuajo , dudley no entendía como paso eso

john : fue un super soldado

alex : posiblemente

dudley : ¿ genética zeus ?

john : a si es amigo

los tres decidieron dar una vuelta por genética zeus , cuando llegaron vieron a los murrietas a los disparos , pero no sabían quien era , cuando entraron , los murrietas se escaparon por un cuarto , craiseg fue tras ellos , mientras dudley y john miraban los cuartos restantes

dudley : carajo , ¿ cuantos embriones crees que allá ?

john : no se , pero son muchos , eso significa muchos super soldados

dudley : mira , es sangre

john : no imposible que sea sangre

dudley : ¿ por que no ? escucha leí todos los archivos y según especulas los super soldados sangran verde y esto es rojo

john : no entiendo

dudley : posiblemente tiene un chaleco blindado o esta bajo el efecto d e alguna droga , eh visto personas que toman analgésicos para no sentir dolor por horas

cuando vieron que era billy milles , dudley le dio la orden de alto el parecía un muerto , billy tomo del cuello a dudley y lo arrojo contra la puerta de vidrio , el agente lince le disparo varias veces en el pecho pero no lo detuvo

john : dudley corre

billy milles preparo un canto de mano , cuando iba a golpear a dudley este se agacha y lo esquiva , el golpe de milles rompe la pared como si nada , mientras en la puerta craiseg con su pistola le dispara en la cabeza , este se da vuelta y lo toma del hombro , craiseg se suelta y milles lo va a buscar , el agente lince le da varios disparos , cuando ven que no lo pueden detener , corren al ascensor , dudley detenía la puerta mientras el agente lince le disparaba , craiseg corría , cuando llego dudley cerro la puerta y craiseg se tranquilizo , pero milles atravesó la puerta con punta de dedo hiriendo en la frente a craiseg , cuando bajaron , dudley vio como la puerta era cortada como manteca , cuando bajan , dudley saca a craiseg a rastra

dudley : craiseg , ponte de pie , maldita sea no te mueras ahora

craiseg : ¿ quisieras no ?

los dos corren por el techo de genética zeus , cuando billy milles atraviesa la pared y los divide , dudley es tomado del cuello y este trata de soltarse dando puños a la cara de milles , craiseg le dispara en la espalda , pero uno de los tiros le da en la base del cuello y milles suelta a dudley , craiseg le vacia la pistola en el pecho a billy , dudley le dispara a mille en la espalda , pero este va en busca de craiseg , cuando este se ve acorralado , ve que un camión se posiciono en el punto exacto

dudley : craiseg , al suelo

craiseg se agacha y dudley le dispara dispara con una escopeta , cuando se le acaban las balas , billy milles estaba en el precipicio , dudley le tira una patada , billy milles cae doce pisos en el camión de basura , cuando el agente lince enciendo el compactador de basura , el cuerpo de billy milles queda hecho un cubo de carne

alex : que caida

dudley : si algo me dice que no estará en el próximo fic

alex : eso nos dará tiempo para encontrar su punto débil

john : ¿ estan bien ?

dudley : claro johnny , estamos bien

alex : adiós dudley , cuando te encuentro no seré tan compasivo

dudley : ¿ quien eres craiseg ? ¿ para quien trabajas ? ¿ de que lado estas ?

alex : estoy de mi lado , ahora se hace tarde , si quieres encontrar a los murrietas ellos son los causante de todo esto , sus malditas criaturas se salieron de control

dudley : no podemos matarlas

alex : si haces pedazos su cuerpo tienes una oportunidad

craiseg se escapa saltando los edificios , cuando llega a un sedan negro , craiseg se sube como si nada , dudley se reúne con su compañera , cuando kitty nota la cara de dudley , el la abraza fuertemente , ahora tienen que ir por los murrietas

continuara...


	11. un secreto de agentes

**un secreto de agentes **

dudley llego a su departamento como todas las noches , fue hasta su mini-bar y tomo una botella de brandy , se sentó en el sofá y encendió las noticias , mientras estaba bebiendo , sono si celular , era su compañera que quieria hablar con el

kitty : dudley , ¿ que haces ?

dudley : nada , solo bebiendo algo y viendo las noticias

kitty : oh , entonces , ¿ quieres que vaya a tu departamento

dudley : no se, es muy tarde ¿ a cuanto estas ?

kitty : estoy en tu puerta

cuando dudley la abrió , kitty estaba alli parada de forma provocativa , dudley la hizo pasar y ella se diriguio al bar donde tomo la botella de brandy y comenzó a beber

dudley : estas borracha

kitty : ¿ como lo sabes amigo ?

dudley : el olor a licor de malta se siente hasta aca

kitty : a... asi ... bueno... tu eres un hombre de los mas duros que hay

dudley : vete a casa

kitty : sabes , todo el tiempo e tratado de se...se... seducirte , peor tu solo tienes ojos paras las putas que encuentras

dudley : estas diciendo estupideces

kitty : ¿ estupideces ? mira que yo... yo te vi , con la secretaria del jefe , mi prima mariana dice que tuvieron sexo en un hotel de la avenida

dudley : demonios , estas hasta el gorro

kitty : entonces me tendré que desvestir

dudley : ¿ estas loca o solo borracha ?

kitty lentamente se quita la ropa quedando en ropa interior , ella sin saberlo se lanza sobre el cuerpo de dudley y comienza a gemir como si realmente lo quisiera , dudley la da vuelta y ella queda de espaldas a la pared

kitty : ¿haremos el amor o que ?

dudley va a la cocina y saca algo de la alacena , kitty se quita su sostén y abraza a dudley por la espalda , este se da vuelta y le tapa los ojos con una venda , kitty se excitaba cada vez mas por las acciones de duley , el la toma de los brazos y la deja esposada

kitty : ¿ te gustan los juegos ? que travieso

dudley : bebe esto

kitty comienza a beber el café bien cargado , mientras dudley le traía la ropa , ella sentía nauseas , hasta que dudley la desato y fue corriendo hasta el baño , después de un largo tiempo vomitando , ella se desplomo en el sofá , dudley la cargo en sus brazos y la dejo que durmiera en su cama

dudley : lo que hace la bebida

a la mañana siguiente ella desperto casi sin secuelas de la noche anterior , solo recordaba aver llegado a lo de su amigo y desde ahi no sabia nada

kitty : ¿ que hago en tu departamento ?

dudley : lo de siempre , te emborrachaste y llegaste hasta aca ... como la semana pasada

kitty : oh'dios mio , no puedo creer que me pase esto

dudley : si , la semana que viene dejaras la bebida , por que la inseminación es el próximo jueves

kitty : dudley , promete que no se lo diras a nadie , por favor

dudley : de acuerdo , solo quiero que dejes la bebida por 10 meses y cries bien a tu hijo o hija

kitty : esta bien , te lo prometo

dudley : bien , ahora tenemos que trabajar y por favor , ponte la tanga

kitty : ¡ dudley !

dudley : tranquila , solo bromeaba

kitty : te tendria que matar por esos comentarios

kitty : mujeres , te hacen volver al trago

continiara...


	12. antes de que se enteren

**antes de que se enteren **

los murrietas estaban en un laboratorio de genética zeus supervisando la construcción de los planos de los super soldados , pero ellos tenian en mente volverse super soldados a la fuerza

din : maldición hermano , ¿ cuanto hay que esperar ?

marcos : tranquilo , solo unos días mas , queremos que todo salga bien

din : escucha , la U.S.S. se esta dando cuenta de nuestro planes

marcos : cuando seamos super soldados . ellos nos tendrán que obedecer

los murrietas salieron del laboratorio , mientras ellos se preparaban para su mision , los agentes de T.U.F.F. también lo hacían , el agente lince estaba para que ellos cumplieran su mision a la perfección

dudley : kitty ¿ quieres sacarte esos anteojos negros ?

kitty : no puedo , siento mucha vergüenza

dudley : nadie sabe lo que paso anoche , deja de molestar con eso

kitty : para vos tal vez , " mirenme soy dudley puppy , soy un agente alcohólico y mujeriego que se la da de tipo duro "

dudley : en primera , yo no hablo como sargento retirado y en segunda , tu haces a si " miren soy kitty katswell , un agente que le tiene miedo a las inyecciones y dejo que mi compañero haga todo el trabajo duro para poder presumir de eso "

kitty : no es cierto , yo también hago mi parte

dudley : no es cierto , yo hago todo el trabajo , arrestar a los malos , sacarte de problemas , desactivar las bombas y salvar al mundo

kitty : no es cierto ,sin mi tu estarias perdido

dudley : ¿ cuantas veces me salvaste ?

kitty : tres ...

dudley : ¿ cuantas veces te salve ?

kitty : ah... veintitrés

dudley : lo ves , yo hago todo el trabajo y tu no haces nada , se supone que somos de igual a igual

kitty : ¿ te crees mejor que yo ?

dudley : no me creo , soy mejor que tu

kitty : eso esta por verse agente de pacotilla

la agente se va enojada hasta la oficina del agente lince , ella golpea suavemente y entra , el agente le dice que tome asiento hasta que este listo

john : ¿ que sucede agente katswell ?

kitty : quiero que se me asigne a una misión peligrosa a mi sola , sin el agente puppy

john : y yo quiero estar en sudamerica en mi casa , pero eso no va a pasar

kitty : entonces quiero un cambio de compañero

john : ¿ por que ahora ?

kitty : porque el dice que no necesita mi ayuda , quiero demostrar que soy una buena agente , mejor que el

john : la tropa élite , no es para cumplir metas propias , es para defender al mundo de los peores elementos

kitty : ya lo se , pero insisto , quiero otro compañero

john : esta bien , la agente linda carter sera tu compañera

kitty : ¿ agente carter ? ¿ por que me suena ese nombre ?

la agente se fue con los documentos en las manos , mientras el agente puppy entraba y solicitaba lo mismo que la agente katswell , prefería trabajar solo

dudley : quiero otro compañero

john : el unico que tengo disponible es alex craiseg , tómalo o déjalo

dudley : ¿ craiseg ? esta bien , me dara oportunidad de saber si el vale algo o no

cuando el agente lince hace el papeleo , dudley puppy y alex craiseg trabajarían juntos es el caso de los murrietas , kitty y linda trabajarían el el caso de genética zeus , mas tarde dudley y alex se juntaron en el aeropuerto para ir hasta Rusia donde encontrarían a los murrietas

dudley : escucha craiseg , este es el trato , trabajaremos juntos pero maten la boca cerrada

alex : como diga mi capitán

dudley : y otra cosa , no quiero que te pases de listo

alex : ¿ por que no trabajas con tu sexy compañera ?

dudley : no te importa

alex : no finjas , esa mujer infartaria a cualquiera , deja que adivine 80 de pecho , 60 de cintura y 90 de culo

dudley : te dije que no te pases , ademas no es 80 , son 120

alex : aja , lo sabia , te fijas en ella

dudley : cierra la boca craiseg

alex : ¿ por que no te la tiraste ? , si yo fuera tu , le daría todas las noches

dudley cierra su puño y golpea a craiseg en el estomago , este cae de rodillas tomándose el estomago con los dos brazos y tosiendo

alex : eres...

dudley : te dije que no te pasaras de listo

alex : tu ganas esta vez dudley

los dos se suben al avión y parten de cuenta a Rusia donde están los murrietas , dudley se dedico a escuchar la canción que recordaba en la radio

alex : _esto es para que escuche _

_y para que sepan cual es la moraleja io..._

_de chiquito me tiraron , e_

_n la calle mi hice perro a lo largo de los años _

_me canse de ver el miedo _

_me trataste como chorro _

_¿ te crees que sos un perro ?_

_ni siquiera__ sos cachorro _

_Me canse de ver a giles , que no paran de ladrar_

_y cuando pasan los años los escucho gritar meow _

_somos el F.A. escucha mi rap , para vos mp3 _

_aca mi rima te va _

dudley : ¿ quieres cerrar la boca craiseg ? , por algo eso son los de fuerte apache y tu no eres uno de ellos

alex : si , es una lastima , sus canciones son geniales

el agente puppy decidio seguir escuchando la cancion mientras craiseg la cantaba desafinado , dudley decidio darce vueltas para poder dormir pero el mal tono de craiseg lo hacia imposible

dudley : ¡ dios ! ¿ que hice ? ¡ kitty volve , te perdonamos !

continuara...


	13. los nuevo super soldados

**los nuevo super soldados **

los agentes puppy y craiseg , aterrizaron en san petes burgo Rusia , dudley tenia unas ojeras muy grandes , mientras craiseg cantaba muy desafinado

dudley : craiseg ¡¿ QUIERES DEJAR DE CANTAR ?!

alex : ¿ por que tan tenso ?

dudley : porque estas en mi vida

alex : me necesitas ¿ a poco sabes hablar ruso ?

dudley : ¿ y tu ? ¿ sabes hablar ruso ?

alex : если он говорил по-русски ( si se hablar ruso )

dudley : no se lo que dijiste , pero si te pasas de listo te golpeare

mientras dudley conducía , craiseg tenia en sus manos unos documentos , mientras escuchaba música , dudley buscaba los mapas paro no vio el alto y una patrulla los comenzó a seguir , la policía que los y dudley freno

jukca : водительское удостоверение и регистрация пожалуйста ( licencia de conducir y registro por favor )

dudley : ¿ que rayos dijo ?

alex : quiere tu licencia y registro

dudley le entrega los papeles a la policía , mientras craiseg le miraba las piernas , este le mira el escote y dudley le da un codazo

alex : wow , que sexy policía

dudley : oye , ten mas respeto a la señorita

jukca : Что ты сказал? ( ¿ que fue lo que dijo ? )

alex : нет, нет, вы очень красивая ( no , nada , que usted es muy bonita )

jukca : ой, ну спасибо, если вы заплатили за эту отличную таверну ( oh , bueno muchas gracias , si le interesa ,conocer una excelente taberna)

dudley : ¿ que fue lo que dijo ?

alex : quiere salir contigo , ademas creo que le gustas

dudley : no es cierto

jucka : Вы хотите, чтобы оставить свой телефон? ( ¿ quiere que le deje mi teléfono )

dudey : traduce

alex : pregunto si ¿ quiere que te deje su teléfono ?

la oficial comienza a escribir su numero mirando a dudley , el mira a la policía de pelo negro y ojos marrones de arriba a bajo , cuando ella le deja el numero con la marca de sus labios , la policía se lleva el lápiz a la boca de modo sensual

alex : на вызов в 21:30, я обещаю ( el la llamara a las 21:30 se lo prometo )

jucka : хорошо, я надеюсь, Дадли, до свидания ( bien , te espero dudley , adiós )

la policía se fue de los dos moviendo su figura , dudley la mira y el comienza a oler el numero con una fragancia adictiva

dudley : creo... creo que me va a gustar estar en Rusia

alex : eres un winner , oye , si necesitas ayuda , solo llámame

dudley : olvídalo craiseg , estamos para trabajar en Rusia , no por vacaciones

alex: oye , Rusia tiene alguna de las mejores cosas , vodka fino , mujeres hermosas y el rublo esta en su nivel mas importante

dudley : ¿ rublo ?

alex : la moneda rusa , oye , ponte a leer

dudley : no , porque no tengo 5 años

cuando llegaron a un hotel , pidieron las suites de solteros , cuando vieron que tenia de todo , craiseg se lanzo a la cama , y comenzó a saltar en ella , dudley abrió el bar y destapo una botella de vodka y se puso a beber , cuando tocaron la puerta , eran dos rusas rubias en ropa de baño , dudley las miro con la ceja levantada , hasta que llego craiseg

alex : oye amigo , creo que no hay agua caliento y...que mujeres

dudley : yo las vi primero

alex : son dos , ¿ tu mama no te enseño a compartir ?

dudley : no , mejor , ¿ por que no vas a comprar algo de comer ?

alex : Здравствуйте дамы? мы можем помочь? ( hola señoritas , ¿ en que las podemos ayudar ?

reach : У вас есть немного льда? наш морозильник не работает (¿ tienen un poco de hielo ? , nuestro congelador se descompuso )

alex : да, да, идти вперед, чтобы освоиться, если они ( si , si , adelante , acomódense si quieren )

dudley : ¿ que les dijiste ?

alex : ellas quieren algo frió , pero yo les voy a dar algo caliente

dudley : craiseg , el vodka no se toma caliente eso hasta yo lo se

alex : elije ¿ cama ? o ¿ jacuzzis ?

dudley : que sexy son las rusitas , pero no , estamos para trabajar

alex : si claro , me quedo con la pechugona , tu quédate con la de culo colosal

dudley : oye que...

alex : Ты пойдешь со мной? ( quieres venir conmigo )

cuando craiseg se llevo a la rusa a su cuarto , el cerro la puerta dejando a dudley con la mujer , dudley sirvió unos tragos , pero la rusa hablaba y dudley no le entendía nada de lo que decía , dudley solo acentaba con la cabeza

dudley : esta mujer me esta aburriendo

tina : lo siento agente puppy , pero no es cierto

dudley : ¿ hablas español ?

tina : claro , ahora mira esto

la mujer se quito la camisa y dudley vio el sostén de la mujer , el negro resaltaba en su piel banca , hasta que ella se despojo de su pollera , dudley le miraba de arriba a bajo , peor ella de la liga saco un cuchillo y lo ataca , dudley la detiene , pero tina , tomo una pistola con silenciador , dudley le lanza una botella de vodka y la golpea en la cara , este corrio y le pateo el arma , mientras la super soldado sacaba varios cuchillos , para atacar a dudley

dudley : carajo , ¿ por que las mujeres hermosas están locas , quieren matarme o son lesbianas ?

tina : porque me lo ordenaron

dudley : ¿ quieres que tengas una amante o esposa ?

tina : me ordenaron matarte cabeza hueca

dudley trata de tomar su pistola , pero tina le lanza un cuchillo , antes de que el la tomara , la hoja estaba cerca y el la tomo , cuando craiseg se pego a la puerta escucho todo el disturbio

alex : wow , amigo a si , acabala

mientras dudley tomo a tina del cuello , ella daba leves gemidos de dolor , tina le da un codazo en la parte blanda a dudley y este da un gemido de dolor muy grave , mientras tina gritaba por los golpes , craiseg interpretaba todo de otra forma , los gritos y los ruidos de la sala

dudley : zorra

alex : bien dudley , acaba con ella , eres el hombre

cuando tina se queda sin cuchillos , dudley le dispara con el arma de ella que tenia silenciador , pero tina no cae al suelo , , dudley le lanza el cuchillo y le corta el cuello , tina lo regenera y dudley le da un gancho al estomago y otro a la cara , tina le rompe un cuadro en la espalda y por ultimo , dudley la lanza contra la pared , cuando craiseg abre la puerta ve a tina herida contra la pared

alex : wow , eso se llama sexo duro y salvaje

dudley : craiseg , cuidado

tina se levanta y dudley con su escopeta le dispara tres veces y tina cae por la ventada de un 25 havo piso , craiseg y dudley se acercaron y vieron el cuerpo de tina sobre un auto , los dos bajar pero cuando llegaron , el cuerpo no estaba , solo había un rastro de sangre verde , que parecía ser una mezcla de ácido ,dudley tomo una muestra y la envía a unos laboratorios de estados unidos , cuando craiseg ve que la policía estaba delante de ellos , dudley la vio y sospechaba algo

continuara...


	14. un encuentro casual

**un encuentro casual **

los agentes puppy y craiseg , esperaban en el laboratorio los resultados de la prueba de A.D.N. que tomaron de la sangre del auto

arthur : Ну, кажется, что образцы были выявлены во времени ( bueno , me parece que las muestras se revelaron a tiempo ?

dudley : ¿ que rayos dijo ?

alex : dijo que se revelo la muestra

dudley : dile que dije yo que ¿ que encontró en la muestra ?

alex : Что вы нашли в образце?

arthur : это бывает редко, нет никаких следов органических отходов, являются все неорганические соединения (esto es algo raro , no hay rastro de residuos orgánicos , son todos los compuestos inorgánicos )

dudley : ¿ que dijo ?

alex : que no hay compuestos orgánicos , son todos productos inorgánicos

dudley : eso no es posible , toda forma de vida necesita , agua , respirar etc

alex : ¿ quien dice que los super soldados están vivos ?

dudley : ¿ que sugieres craiseg ? ¿ que nos están atacando un montón de muertos vivientes con fuerza sobre humana ?

alex : ¿ se te ocurre otra cosa ?

dudley : si , que estos super soldados tiene la capacidad de detener su corazón , a si es como pasan armas y...

alex : ¿ que miras ? ¿ que ves ?

dudley : morris flechert

alex : ¿ quien es el ?

dudley sale corriendo hasta donde estaba el hombre de pelo cano bastante robusto , craiseg toma los resultados , mientras dudley toma de los pies al obeso y lo arroja al suelo

dudley : vaya , pero si es flechert , creo que te matare ahora

morris : si el clásico dudley , pero no estamos en américa , estamos en Rusia

alex : ¿ conoces al panson este ?

morris : si , el me conoce , parece que nunca olvida su misión a las vegas

dudley : esos hombres eran mis amigos y ahora to están por tu culpa

alex : ¿ que esta haciendo en este lugar ?

morris : super soldados

alex : desembucha

morris : ¿ eh ?

dudley : quiere decir que hables

morris : bueno , si buscan a los super soldados , tienen que saber que los murrietas so los que están causando todo esto

dudley : eso ya lo se , ¿ que mas sabes gordo ?

morris : señor flechert para ti dudley

dudley : señor puppy para usted maldito , ahora habla

alex : créame , no querrá verlo enojado

morris: verán durante mi estadía en Rusia , note que varias mujeres estaban muy lujuriosas por decir a si , lo que después descubrí es que genética zeus les lavaba el cerebro a estas mujeres para que se reproduzcan con hombres que son muy aptos para ellas

dudley : ¡ el secuestro de kitty !

alex : las mujeres del hotel y la policía de la carretera

morris : exacto , ahora bien , como saben esas mujeres tienen un hijo por año aproximadamente , pero los super soldados pueden procrear cada seis meses

alex : dudley , los embriones que encontramos en américa

dudley : bien , ahora ¡ conoces a billy milles ?

morris : si , el fue asesinado y reemplazado por un super soldado

dudley : nos reemplazan por copias baratas

alex : ¿ que debilidad tienen los nuevos super soldados ?

morris : ¿ tienen debilidad ?

alex: bueno , en la azotea le dispare a uno en la base del cuello y eso lo molesto bastante , pero como era una pistola compacta quizás no le hizo daño alguno

morris : si , esos prototipos son mas débiles que los nuevos y mejorados

dudley : ¿ hay mas ?

morris : si , muchos mas , los embriones que veron son solo el comienzo , los principales son los murrietas

dudley : explícate

morris : cuando tu y el agente lince derrotaron al primer super soldado , la agente katswell con su nueva compañera asesinaron al segundo , ahora solo quedan 4 de los cuales 2 son los murrietas

dudley : ¿ que le paso a kitty ?

morris : ¿ para que quieres saber eso ?

dudley : te hice una pregunta con un demonio

alex : deja al gordo , el no dira nada

morris : a menos que ...

alex : ¿ eres un estafador ?

dudley : adivinaste , es la peor basura que hay , pero aunque no nos guste , el nos llevara hasta donde estan los murrietas

morris : ¿ por que lo haría ?

alex : a cambio de protección del gobierno de los EE UU de norte américa

morris : pero tu eres ruso

dudley : si , pero yo no , ademas el es un bastardo , no aceptara el trato

morris flechert se pone de pie y los dos se van hasta laboratorios industriales " хороший сад " ( buena huerta ) , los tres entraron en medio de la noche y vieron que las cámaras estaban apagadas , dudley vio en uno de los monitores a la agente katswell y a su compañera

dudley :¿ que hace ella en este lugar ?

alex: ¿ que miras ...wow , esa mujer de negro es muy sexy

dudley : craiseg cierra la boca

alex : lo siento , es que vista en pantalla parece una estrella de películas condicionadas

dudley : deja de babear y ayúdame a ingresar a la computadora

alex : esta bien , ¿ podemos confiar en ese tipo ?

dudley : no se , pero es lo único que tenemos

continuara...


	15. compañeros perfectos

**compañeros perfectos **

los agentes puppy y craiseg , trataban de conectarse a la computadora central del laboratorio cuando ven por las cámaras de seguridad a uno de los super soldados que venia por ellos

dudley : craiseg , encárgate de la información que yo me encargo de la super soldado

dudley tomo su pistola y le dispara en el pecho , los tres tiros acertaron pero no le hicieron daño , cuando este intenta atacarlo , ve que craiseg estaba descargando la información , el super soldado trataba de atacar a craiseg , pero dudley lo intercepta con un disparo en la nuca

dudley : bien , ya tengo tu atención

el super soldado trata de golpear al agente puppy con los puños pero este los esquiva y se cubre , en medio de que craiseg descargaba la información , dudley se posiciona frente a una puerta de vidrio , cuando el super soldado se lanza contra dudley , este lo esquiva y lo empuja con una patada a la espalda , el super soldado cae de cara de un tercer piso

dudley : alex , termina con eso

alex : me llamaste por mi nombre , listo , es hora de irnos

los agentes estaban a punto de salir cuando vieron un avión super sonico en el que entraban los hermanos murrietas , allí , los agentes tomaron sus lanza garfios y se enganchan en el avion , mientras despegaban los murrietas no notaron a los agentes puppy y craiseg que entraron , tampoco notaron a las agentes que estaban peleando contra la super soldado

din : marcos , tenemos compania

marcos : deja que neil roobs se encargue

los hermanos murrieta dejaron salir a su nuevo y mejorado super soldado , cuando dudley y alex corrieron a la cabina , vieron salir a los murrieta por la ventana , cuando vieron a uno de los super soldados vestido con ropa militar negra , los agentes lo atacaron con cuchillos , pero neil recibía los cortes sin daño

alex : maldita sea , ¿ como lo mataremos ?

dudley : no podemos dispararle

los agentes tomaron sus cuchillos y atacaron al super soldado , este le respondía con los puños , dudley bloqueaba todos los golpes , cuando le da un codazo en la cara , este nota que erra como golpear acero , el super soldado golpea a craiseg con un puño en la cara y este es noqueado , cuando se levanta , sacude la cabeza y ve que dudley estaba peleando contra el super soldado

alex : ¡ dudley !

duely : ahora o nunca

craiseg corre a toda velocidad , cuando dudley le da una patada en la cara a neil este se distrae y craiseg corre a toda velocidad y toma al super soldado por la espalda , los dos se lanzan desde el avión al vació , dudley se acerco a la cornizsa y vio a craiseg y a neil roobs cayendo , cuando el vio que el avión estaba alguien mas , tomo la escopeta y fue en busca de la otra persona , el sudor caía de su cara y su cuello , mientras caminaba , escucho los disparo de arma de fuego

dudley : ¡ kitty !

el agente recorrió el avión para encontrar de donde venían los disparos , mientras tanto las agentes peleaban con la super soldado , kitty tomo su pistola y le disparaba , pero los impacto no le hacían daño alguno , la sangra que se escurría del cuerpo de la super soldado era de color azul , algo que le llamo mucho la atención

kitty : ¿ sangre azul ?

linda : si, es raro hasta para mi

las agentes le disparaban , pero la super soldado con un canto de mano golpea a la agente carson en la cien derecha y con tanta fuerza que la lanza contra kitty , ella la atrapa y ve que ella estaba muerta , cuando ella trato de reanimarla no pudo , la agente linda carson estaba muerta , la super soldado toma a kitty del cuello y la mira a los ojos

louan : descuida , veras a tu amiga en el infierno

antesd e que la super soldado pudiera golpear a kitty con la punta de sus dedos , se escucho el disparo de una escopeta y la super soldado es derribada de un escopetazo , kitty abre los ojos y ve quien la salvo

kitty : ¡¿ dudley ?!

dudley : para servirte compañera

kitty se puso de pie y corrio para alcanzar a su compañero , cuando los dos vieron que la super soldado se ponia de pie , dudley la vuelve a derribar de un escopetazo , kitty ve un paracaídas y se lo pone , ella se engancha al cuerpo de dudley y los dos se lanzan , en medio de la caida , la super soldado se lanza , antes de alcanzarlos , dudley le dispara con su escopeta y ella cae al vació

dudley : uf , estuvo cerca

kitty : quiero decirte algo , no es el momento pero ...

dudley : ¿ que me estrañaste y te sientes mas por lo que paso ?

kitty : no , que tienes tu mano en mi entre pierna

cuando los dos caen a salvo , se sacan el paracaídas y envían una señal de auxilio para que los ayuden , cuando ven una camioneta negra , dudley enfunda su pistola y ve que de la luz sale el super soldado neil roobs

neil : hola dudley

dudley : neil roobs , estamos en problemas

continuara...


	16. inseparables

**inseparables**

los agentes puppy y katswell estaban atrapados frente a uno de los super soldados , neil los miro y los agentes le disparaban pero no lo detenían

kitty : maldito , ¿ como matar a alguien que no muere ?

dudley :¿ por que me preguntas a mi ?

antes de que neil roobs se acercara se escucho el motor de un helicóptero , era el agente john lince con el halcón negro , los tres miraron como el se acercaba , cuando el armo la ametralladora , le acribillo el cuerpo al super soldado , los agentes puppy y katswell comenzaron a correr , pero louan aparece frente a ellos , dudley se pone frente a kitty , y le dispara a la super soldado

kitty : no te molestes , esa zorra no muere

dudley : ¿ por que no la seduces ?

los dos comenzaron a correr , cuando se arrinconaron solos , los agentes le disparaban , dudley vació todo su escopeta en el cuerpo de la super soldado

kitty : no te gastes , esa maldita no muere

dudley : me queda una bala

kitty : ¿ que tenemos que perder ?

dudley le dispara a la super soldado , cuando ella se acerca mas a ellos , su piel se comenzó a volverse plomo , mientras su cuerpo se volvía plomo , los agentes vieron como parecía imantada , la super soldado es imantada hasta la cantera y el cuerpo salio volando hasta estrellarse y perderse en la cantera

dudley : eso no se ve todo los días

kitty : en mi lista , ya lo vi todo

mientras los dos salían , veían al agente lince peleando contra el super soldado , este recibía las balas calibre 55 en el cuerpo , neil vio a los agentes ,el salio a buscarlos , dudley tomo el revolver de la super soldado , el le disparo las cinco balas pero no lo detuvo , el agente lince le lanza dos misiles y dudley comprueba su teoría

dudley : kitty , quiero que te pares aquí

kitty : ¿ para que ?

dudley : ¿ confías en mi ?

kitty : de algún modo

neil comenzó a buscar a los agentes , kitty le dispara en la cabeza , pero no lo detenía , cuando el sintió la imantacion de su cuerpo , dudley le dispara con la escopeta y neil roobs sale volando a la cantera , el cuerpo se deshace sin dejar rastro alguno , los agentes salen afuera de la cueva

kitty : este día no podía ser mas loco

dudley : si , necesito un trago

kitty : y yo necesito una ducha

los agentes salen al aire libre , cuando el agente lince aterrizo , el les abrió las puertas , los agentes le vieron la cara de felicidad , el se saca el casco y los ve felices

john : ¿ quieren que los lleve ?

dudley : bueno , el parquimetro esta corriendo

john : ¿ que dicen ? ¿ los llevo ?

kitty : gracias johnny , te debemos una

cuando los agentes puppy y katswell entraron al helicóptero , el agente lince levanto vuelo , , uno de las radio llamo al agente lince , el contesto y se llevo una gran sorpresa , al parecer era el asistente de director walter skinner

skinner : saludos agente lince

john : asistente de director , ¿ en que puedo ayudarle ?

skinner : dime , ¿ que tanto sabes de la O.C.I. ?

john : casi nada , pero tengo a los mejores agentes de élite para que se encarguen

skinner : negativo , esto es tarea de los agentes de plata , ahora quiero que te reportes a las 05:00 en mi oficina

john : ahí estaré , agente lince , cambio y fuera

el agente lince cerro las transmisión y llego a los cuarteles de T.U.F.F. , los agentes puppy y katswell bajaron , el agente lince cerro su orgullo y bajaron , mientras el jefe estaba sentado en su escritorio , los agentes entraron y se sacaron sus placas para reportar el fin de su misión

herber : ¿ por que entregan sus placas ?

dudley : porque ya terminamos con nuestra misión , los embriones han sido destruidos , los super soldados desaparecieron y no hay prueba

kitty : entre nosotros , salvamos al mundo de un caos

john : ¿ nosotros ?

kitty : si , yo , tu y dudley

john : gracias por confiar en mi amigos

dudley : ¿ que haremos con las placas ?

john : bueno , creo que se ganaron el puesto en las tropas de élite

kitty : ¿ en serio ?

john : si , felicidades capitana katswell y comandante puppy

kitty : bueno ,tenemos que celebrar

cuando los agentes salieron , kitty se abrigo con su saco , dudley se puso sus clásicos guantes sin dedos que dejaban ver sus dedos , cuando llegaron a un bar , dudley comenzó a comer una carne asada , mientras kitty solo la daba vueltas a la cuchara de su café

kitty : salimos de suerte ¿ no ?

dudley : yo creo que fue mas que suerte , me quedaron preguntas sin responder

kitty : ¿ como cuales ?

dudley : ¿ que era ese mineral ? y ¿ que paso con los murrieta ?

kitty : tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar en eso , mañana , probare si puedo tener hijos

dudley: te sentirás rara en tener relaciones con una maquina

kitty : veo una maquina de carne y huesos , si te importa podemos intentarlo

dudley : algún día kitty , cuando este borracho y ni distinga entre vos y un teletubi violeta

kitty : ¿cuando sera eso ?

dudley : cualquier fin de semana

kitty solo cargo su cabeza en la barra y dudley apretó los puños y cerro los ojos , el pensaba en que tuvo que decir la verdad , pero no la arriesgaría la vida de ella y la vida de su hijo o hija , depende de lo que sea

continuara...


End file.
